


Nothing Matters When You're Young

by pewpewtakeo



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Possible Triggering Content, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pewpewtakeo/pseuds/pewpewtakeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kade and Minerva Jackson have been working for Trevor Philips Industries for just over a year now, but problems arise when they are sent to "deal with" a gaggle of bikers hiding out nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Matters When You're Young

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Kade and Minerva Jackson + Jack Philips (c) Me  
> Charity Philips (c) a friend  
> All other named characters (c) GTA V/Rockstar

Minerva was hiding in the flatbed of their truck, pressing herself down against the sun-warmed metal. Bullets flew overhead, and every couple seconds one would ‘ting’ on the side of the truck. But she wasn’t scared -- Far from it, actually. The small girl was thrilled, the entirety of her small frame pulsing with excitement.

Kade had told her to stay put, not to join in the gunfire unless absolutely necessary. She respected her older sister, so of course she was going to obey. But she waited gleefully for one of the bikers to get too close, or for Kade to even yell out that she needed help.

But she probably wouldn’t -- Kade was perfectly capable of handling a couple no-good, junkie, bikers.

That was why the two sisters had come here in the first place, to “ _ handle _ ” these bikers. They were to handle it anyway they thought would get them off their boss’s back. Pay them off, sell ‘em drugs, kill ‘em. Kade had thought the drugs would work, but they weren’t very happy with the amount. So, Kade moved onto paying them. But, again, they weren’t happy with the  _ amount _ . They just wanted more. They were assholes.

Minerva had been told to stay in the truck, hide back there, and make sure they didn’t see her. She was the backup -- told to be ready for anything. So, she wasn’t too surprised when bullets started flying. Kade, however, didn’t sound too happy about it. Minerva could hear her sister shouting to the bikers, still trying to get them to come to an agreement. Always the more level-headed of the two.

So, Minerva continued to lay there, not getting shot and not interfering. Eventually, the yelling stopped, the bullets stopped -- it seemed like all was silent. So, she assumed Kade had finished up with the bikers, and waited patiently for her to come tell her it was all clear. Seconds passed, then minutes, and Minerva heard nothing. She looked at her cell phone, seeing if maybe Kade had gotten overwhelmed and had to run off just to be safe. But, there was nothing - nothing from Kade anyway. There was a text from their boss, asking what was taking so long, and a missed call from his daughter - probably to inquire the same thing.

Minerva quickly replied to their boss, saying she was worried something had gone wrong, and that he might want to drop by. She ignored the call from Jack for now, wanting to make sure the scene was safe first. But before she could get on that, their boss texted her back.

 

**‘ur a big gurl im shur u cn handle it urself’**

 

Minerva cursed under breath, almost throwing her phone over the side of the truck bed. Before doing that, however, she quickly texted him back.

 

**‘wow thanks T. trust the ‘big’ 11 year old to deal with these crazy mofos. if i die im haunting ur ass’**

 

With that, she shoved her phone back into her pocket, quickly peeking her head over the side of the truck and laying back down again. She saw a couple dead bikers, but not her sister and not any not-dead bikers. So, she peaked back up, this time looking around the whole area.There were  _ a lot _ of dead bikers. There were a lot of blood. It was probably the worst thing Minerva had seen in her life, but she wasn’t going to let it phase her. Where was Kade? Were there any bikers still alive around here? Those were the most important things.

Quickly and quietly, Minerva hopped over the side of the truck, crouching down in the desert sand. She listened carefully, either to find out where Kade was, or to make sure no one who would try and hurt her was still around. She snuck through the horrid scene, stepping over and around the bodies. Her adrenaline was pumping at a record pace as she advanced further into the bikers’ camp. Debri from broken trailers was scattered among the bodies, mostly digging into the sandy ground.

Minerva was able to get relatively far into the camp before she encountered anyone. Sadly, not her sister, but three injured bikers. Two of them were attempting to move a fallen bike off of their comrade, who was making some pretty unmanly noises consisting of yelps and cries.

“How’d  _ one _ woman do all this, huh? Ya’ sure she was alone?” One biker asked the other.

“I don’t know, brother. If she was really workin’ for that maniac Trevor, then I ain’t too surprised. They all crazy.” The other replied.

“If we ever get hands on that bastard after this, I’m gonna kill him and those girls ‘a his.”

“I hear ya’ man. They ain’t gon’ forget us when we’s done with ‘em.”

Minerva let out a steady breath, doing her best not to attract attention from either of them as she moved away. She did not want to be found right now, even with her knife gripped tightly in her hands.

Inching slowly further and further away from those bikers, she soon found two others, both crouched down and messing with something that Minerva couldn’t see. She got as close as she could without risking them seeing her, and listened intently to see what they were up to.

“I mean, the face is pretty messed up, but the body ain’t too bad.”

“Ain’t to bad? Do ya’ see those bullet holes?”

“It could be worse, brother. Much worse. Anyway, we’ll figure out what we’re gonna do with her after we make sure no one else is around here.”

The body?  _ Her _ ? What… What were they talking about?  _ Who _ were they talking about? As the two stood up and walked off to investigate the rest of the camp, Minerva snuck over to where they had been crouched down.

It was a body they’d been looking at, that much she gathered from what she heard of their conversation. Now she could see just what they’d meant by the face being ‘ _ messed up _ ’. There was a lot of damage, a lot of blood. Several bullets had ripped through the skull, as well as the rest of this person’s body. It really was a mess.

Why the two bikers had been so concerned with the state of this body in-particular, Minerva wasn’t sure. Well, it was a girl, that much she could tell-------

Wait.

She recognized the bloodied necklace around the neck of the body. A long, gold, chain necklace with a heart-shaped blue gem surrounded by small diamond orbs. Minerva had gotten it for Charity last Mothers Day, but knowing the only way the young girl could have gotten her hands on the necklace was stealing it, Charity had told Minerva to take it back. Minerva had refused, and angrily stormed off. Charity later just gave it to Kade, telling her to do with it whatever she thought was right.

So, she kept it, knowing how much the gift had meant to Minerva. She kept it on her all the time.

That could only mean one thing.

But before Minerva had time to process what she’d just discovered, hands came up from behind and grabbed her right off the ground, lifting her into the air.

“Brothers! I found another one! It’s the tiny girl!” Yelled the biker with his arms wrapped around Minerva.

Minerva screamed, attempting to kick the man with her small legs. “Let go of me!”

The biker just laughed, then threw Minerva down on the ground, right next to her sister’s body.

That was a mistake on the biker’s part, but he was too busy trying to get the others’ attention. He didn’t realize Kade’s gun was still laying there. He didn’t realize how easy it was for Minerva to grab it. He probably didn’t even realize he’d been shot, since Minerva hit him right through the skull.

If the now-dead biker’s loud yelling hadn’t been enough to draw the attention of anyone still alive in the camp, the gunshot definitely was. She could hear them shouting to one and other, maybe five different voice in all. Quickly, before any of them caught up with her, Minerva yanked the bloody necklace from around Kade’s neck and scurried along the sand and underneath a near-by trailer. She shoved the necklace in her pocket, then checked the clip in Kade’s pistol. Five bullets, five bikers.

She could do this. She’d faced worse odds before.

Three sets of boot-clad feet appeared in Minerva’s line of sight. She readied the gun, just waiting for the right moment. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was only a matter of seconds before at least one of them stuck their head down to look for her. And she was right.

She didn’t even get a good look at the face looking at her before she fired into it. The body went limp instantly, and one of the still-standing bikers somehow managed to trip over his fallen ‘brother’, giving Minerva another open shot.

Two down, three to go.

The last of the three bikers that hand ran off to find others, and Minerva took the opportunity to shimmy out from under the trailer and find somewhere else to hide.

Another trailer, a few feet away, with a ladder on the side of it.

She bolted over to it, and climbed up quickly, waiting for the last of the bikers to run over. And they did, faster than she expected, honestly.

One she was able to shoot on sight, right in the neck. Not what she had intended, but it wasn’t like it wasn’t a fatal shot. The other two threw themselves behind cover, not yet sure where Minerva was shooting from.

They fired randomly, somehow expecting to hit Minerva without actually knowing where she was. When they stopped to reload, Minerva peaked up, able to see one of their heads poking up from behind a bike. She took aim, fired, but missed, the bullet burying itself if the sand. Before the biker had time to react, Minerva fired again, this time hitting him directly in the top of his skull. He was down within seconds.

Now, there was only one guy left, but Minerva was out of bullets. She shoved Kade’s empty gun in the back of her pants and tried to think of what to do. Obviously she needed to take down the final biker. She couldn’t just walk away knowing that one of the bastards was alive, knowing that he might have been one of the men who shot Kade.

She peaked back up again, unable to see or hear the last biker. He must still be around, since Minerva hadn’t heard the engine of any vehicle driving off. So she surveyed the area, looking out for anything that would signal a presence. After several moments of still hearing and seeing nothing, Minerva turned around to go back down the ladder.

She definitely didn’t expect the last biker to be standing right behind her.

Before she had any time to react to his presence, he lunged at her, tackling her onto the roof. The empty gun in the back of her pants dug into her flesh at the force, and despite her best struggles the biker straddled over her and wrapped his hands around her throat. He was saying something to her, threatening her probably, but she couldn’t tell. One of her small hands was clawing at the large ones entangled around her neck, and the other was flailing around, trying her best to grab anything that would aid her situation.

She could feel herself slipping away, the lack of oxygen severely affecting her ability to function properly. Both hands now dedicated to finding something,  _ anything _ that could help her.

Then suddenly, something cut into her right hand. Whatever it was, she gripped onto it hard and brought it up to meet the biker’s throat. It stabbed right in, immediately getting him to release Minerva’s thin neck and grab onto his own, trying to stop the bleeding.

The young girl coughed and sputtered, hungrily taking in breaths as she leaped onto the biker writhing on the roof next to her. She brought her makeshift weapon down into the man's chest, stabbing him repeatedly until she no longer had the energy to do so. Once she stopped, Minerva turned her attention to whatever it was she’d used to attack. She looked down at her hand, seeing a large gash in her palm. The more attention she put on it, the more it started to hurt as the adrenaline faded away. She glanced down to the now-still biker, seeing a large shard of glass sticking out of his chest. That explained how she’d managed to hurt herself as well as him.

As she sat there on top of the dead body for the next couple minutes, trying to get a full grasp on what had happened and what she had to do now, everything started to hit her. She was covered in the blood of this biker, she had almost been killed and…

Kade was dead.

Kade was dead.

Her older sister, her legal guardian, and the only person she trusted in the whole of this world… Was dead.

* * *

The biker camp wasn’t all that far away from their boss’ trailer, but it was still quite a long way for a tired, distraught, young girl to walk by herself, covered in blood, and all the while attempting not to attract any attention. Minerva stayed near the edge of the Alamo Sea, knowing not very many people liked to approach the murky mess. She trudged through the wet sand, dead fish, and dark green plants, all the while holding tightly onto the bag of drugs Kade and her had brought to the deal in the first place.

Their boss would probably want that back, so Minerva had decided to grab it from Kade’s bag before leaving.

The full scope of what had happened still didn’t seem to have hit the young girl yet. Sure, she understood her sister was dead, and she was pretty much all alone at this point, but it wasn’t affecting her the way it should. She didn’t feel sad at all, and the anger she had been feeling earlier left after she killed the last biker. Surprisingly, she felt pretty normal right now. So much so, that she wasn’t even concerned about her lack of emotions

As she approached the rusty trailer of the man that had indirectly sent Kade to her death, Minerva didn’t see him outside. Wade, one of her boss’ other lackeys, was doing something with the small amount of plant life growing out of the sand around the trailer. Minerva came to a stop a few feet away from him, and waited for him to notice her.

When Wade finally looked up in the direction of the small, bloodied girl, he gasped and stood up quickly.

“W-W-W… What h-happened?” He asked nervously, as he took a few steps away from Minerva.

“Is T inside?” She replied, ignoring his question completely.

“Y-Y-Yeah… Y-you want me ta’-?”

“Yea’. Get him for me.” Minerva cut in, watching Wade turn and scurry up the front steps of the deck at the front of the trailer. Moments later, Wade returned, telling Minerva their boss would be out in a second.

“Minnie Mouse!” Came a loud, growling voice from inside the trailer. “I expected you and your sister back half an hour ago!” Minerva could hear the shift in volume as the man owning it walked outside. His boots stomped over the deck and down the stairs. “What took ya’ so…?” His voice trailed off as he rounded the corner, his eyes falling on Minerva’s red-coated figure.

She tossed the drugs to the older man’s feet and crossed her arms. “The biker assholes have been taken care of.”

“... Yeah… I can see that…” He said after a few silent seconds passed, gesturing to the drugs and then to Minerva. Trevor wasn’t usually a man of few words, but for once he genuinely wasn’t sure what to say. It wasn’t that hard to figure out what _ might _ have happened - seeing as Minerva was absolutely drenched in _someone’s_ blood, and the older girl that usually followed after her was nowhere to be found. “... Do ya’ need to go inside and wash up, maybe?” Even though he could very easily ask what had happened, he figured that probably wasn’t the best idea. Sure, he saw Minerva was tough, and didn’t really worry about her age that often, but… She was still just a kid. Seeing her like this was... weird.

Minerva looked back and forth between Trevor and Wade for a couple seconds, before nodding and walking towards the trailer entrance. Just as she was going up the deck’s stairs, Trevor turned and quickly grabbed her arm.

“That’s all someone else’s, right? You ain’t hurt?” Again, such a question was out of character for the older man. But if his assumptions about the situation were true, then Kade’s blood was on his hands, and he owed Minerva something for that.

She stood there quietly for a moment, as if she had to think about it, before raising up her right hand. A deep gash, from the bottom of her palm to between her pointer and middle fingers, as well as smaller cuts in all of her fingers.

“Glass shard,” was all she said, before pulling her other arm away from Trevor’s surprisingly gentle grasp and walking inside.

“When, uh… When you’re all cleaned up I’ll get Chef to fix that up for ya’.” He called after her, turning his attention straight to Wade once she was out of view. Trevor quickly closed the distance between himself to the shorter male, not exactly sure what he was going to get out of him, but about to find out anyway.

* * *

When Minerva came back outside, having cleaned up the best she could, she found Wade gone. In his place was Chef, holding a first aid kit. Trevor was leaning against his truck, which sat on the road in front of his trailer.

“I gotta’ take care of some stuff.” He said, the typical amount of strength having returned to his voice. “If you need a ride back or some shit, wait ‘round here and I’ll be back.” With that, he got into the truck and drove off down the sandy roadway.

Minerva then turned her attention to Chef, who was scanning the young girl up and down for any wounds. Noticing this, she held up her injured hand for him to see. “This is it, nothing else.”

Chef almost seemed surprised. Considering what Trevor had told him about what he thought had happened, he’d assumed the kid would be much worse for wear. She was lucky to have come away from that with just a flesh wound.

“Okay. You want to go inside?” He asked, gesturing to the trailer with his free hand. “I know it isn’t much cleaner in there than out here, but there’s certainly less sand blowing around.”

Minerva merely shrugged and nodded, turning around to go up the stairs and back into Trevor’s personal trash heap.

* * *

It didn’t take too long for Chef to clean, stitch up, and bandage the gash in Minerva’s palm, and apply band-aids to the smaller cuts on each of her fingers. He had gone slowly, despite her constant reassurances that she was fine --- and she seemed to be. She barely winced the whole time, and Chef genuinely couldn’t tell if it was just her willing herself not to react and acting tough, or if she genuinely didn’t feel that much pain. Even Jack, who constantly tried to put on a facade of strength, had bawled like a baby when he’d had to remove a large splinter from her foot.

“... You want me to stick around ‘til T comes back?” Chef asked her after he’d finished packing up the first aid kit.

“No, it’s fine.” Minerva replied, hopping down from the counter she was sitting on and making herself comfortable on Trevor’s messy couch. “Ya’ got more important things to do than babysit me.”

That was true -- Chef had another batch to finish before the day was done. He just wasn’t sure if he was okay with just leaving the kid here like this. But, if that’s what she wanted, he wasn’t going to argue with it. He grabbed his kit and walked to the door, looking over his shoulder at the young girl laid out behind him. He would’ve said something along the lines of, ‘if you need anything or anyone let me know,’ but he knew he’d be wasting his breath. He’d spent enough time around Minerva to know how she worked, that she’d rather deal with things on her own. The only people she really seemed to talk to outside of her sister were Charity, Jack, and sometimes - but very rarely - Trevor.

When Minerva finally looked up to the rest of the trailer, she saw Chef had left. She didn’t have a problem with that, though, perfectly alright with laying there, alone, until Trevor - or maybe one of his daughters - decided to walk through the door to their home.

* * *

 

Maybe she fell asleep, or maybe she just zoned out, but it didn’t feel like much time had passed before Minerva heard someone outside the trailer.  An engine pulled up, stopped, and a second later quick footsteps hurried up the stairs and across the deck to the front door. She didn't need to look up to see who it was.

“Minnie…” Came Charity’s soft, concerned voice as she laid eyes on the young girl. She could hardly believe the state of the blood-stained clothes the child wore, as well as the splashes of crimson coating spots on her face and neck. As she approached the girl, she was careful, slow in her movements, as one would be with an injured animal. “Honey… Are you alright?”

Not even a second after the question had left the older girl’s lips, Minerva sat up quickly on the couch, turning towards her. “Am I alright? What kind of an fuckin’ question is that?” Although her facial expression seemed indifferent, her voice had a tone of humorous anger to it Charity hadn’t heard from her before.

The blonde shrunk back, surprised at the girl’s outburst. “I-... I just meant-” She was only trying to help, wanting to be there for the kid after Trevor had told her what happened with the job. But she could see now it hadn’t been the best idea.

“I know what you  **meant** .” Minerva growled, now standing up and walking to the door. She didn’t look at Charity as she passed by, even as she bumped into her.  “ **You** can’t make it better _ this _ time. Don’t even fuckin’ try.” With that, she was out the door, and Charity stood there upset and confused by the young girl’s words.

Outside, Minerva saw Trevor sitting in his truck as she expected. She walked off the deck and over to him, grunting as she pulled herself up into the passenger’s seat. “You remember how to get to the apartment, right?” She asked before he had a chance to say anything to her.

Trevor made a face,  looking down at her as if now he was somehow surprised to be asked to make the almost three-hour drive back into the city.

“What? You fuckin’ offered.” Minerva said, making her own face back up at him.

“... Fuckin’...... **_Fine_ ** ... Let’s get goin’ then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback Appreciated !


End file.
